


Her Apprentice

by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby and Jackson angst you didn't ask for but you are getting anyways, JACKSON IS A PURE CINNAMON ROLL TOO GOOD FOR THIS WORLD, Mentions of using a gun, Other, mentions of parent death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn/pseuds/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: Set in 3x16 when Abby is about to shoot Jackson. Mostly her thoughts about her relationship with him and how it came to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in months and of course this is my first fic for The 100 that isn't Kabby *gasps*. Anyways, I love the relationship between Abby and Jackson and we need more on these two. I have a lot of HC's about them. I included some in this. I hope we get a hug in 4x01. Anyways, I don't write well and it's been months, but I tried.

Her heart sank as he came running through the door, heading straight towards her and Clarke. _No...not him_. She silently hoped Clarke had found the switch by now. She didn't want to kill him. Not Jackson. She couldn't.

The tragic death of Jackson's mother had brought them together. That was when he became more than just one of her many patients.

Abby had gotten a call to go to the Jackson's place with another medic and a stretcher. When she'd entered the place, she had been greeted with the sight of a small then thirteen year old Jackson holding his mother in his arms while he cried. She'd let him say goodbye (He had whispered the traveler's blessing while holding her hand), before they had to take her. Abby had to ask him if he had anyone who could look after him and her heart had broken when he had told her his mother had been the only family he'd had left.

Abby had decided to bring it up with the council that she would gladly take him in and look after him until he turned eighteen and was free to do what he wished (Jake had been fine with it). After some uncertainty about it, the council had let her. It had taken Jackson a while until he'd opened up to her. He hadn't spoken after his mother's death. The first time he had spoken to Abby since that day, he had asked her if she could call him by his last name from now on. He'd wanted his family name to be remembered.

Jackson had been a nice extra presence to the Griffin family. He'd ended up being kind of a big brother to Clarke and would look after her when Jake and Abby needed a break. A few years later, he'd went to Abby, asking her if she would help him become a doctor. She'd happily told him she would make sure he would become the best doctor. Of course, he did end up just that. And Abby had been proud.

Abby raised the gun with her hand shaking as Jackson reached her. _I'm so sorry_. But before she could take that shot, all the chipped people in the room that were engaged in a fight all fell to the floor, screaming as the physical pain and memories all hit them at once. Abby looked back to Jackson to see him looking at her holding the gun in her hand, pointing it at him, with wide red eyes. Relieved that she didn't have to kill him and thanking Clarke in her head, Abby slowly put the gun down to the floor.

After comforting Marcus and making sure Clarke was ok, Abby found herself walking over to Jackson, who was still sat on the steps near the throne, head in his hands and pulling at his hair. She leaned down onto her knee's and gently took his hands in hers, causing his head to snap up. His eyes were red and watery, his hair was all over, his breathing was fast and he was shaking.

"Hey," she whispered, giving him a small comforting smile, while giving his cold hands a little squeeze. And then he burst into tears, causing her to wrap him in her arms. He sobbed loudly into her arms, mumbling how sorry he is.

"Shh, no, that wasn't your fault, Jackson. You didn't know. It's ok. I'm right here," she said, ruffling his hair with one hand, while the other rubbed his back. "I'm ok and it wasn't your fault. Alie did this to us, not you."

"I took the chip without even thinking about what was in them. I was so stupi-"

Abby pulled herself away from the hug. "Look at me, hey, Jackson, look at me." He lifted his gaze to hers. "You just wanted to be rid of all that pain. That's normal. Alie used Jaha to get to you by using your pain and your need to get rid of it. You're not stupid. You're human. You blamed yourself for Mount Weather, something you had no control over, when you your intention was to help people. You were thinking like a doctor. You care so much. I am so proud of you not just for the doctor you became, but also the man you became."

Jackson managed to give her a small smile at her words. She pulled him into her arms again. She held him like that a little longer until he pulled away and both of them went to check on anyone injured. Just like they always did together.


End file.
